To Prove One's Worth
It was broad daylight, as far as could be dicerned on the Moon's surface. Venturing towards Tsukimiyako towards the grand estate Sada Nakano and her family stayed, Osamu Otsutsuki, his mother, his brother, and various sisters trotted with him for the journey. As the lunar winds kicked up, dust was whirled their way as it blow in Ayano's face, causing Osamu to put her up and carry her, much to the young girls delight. "Osamu-kun, where are we going?" Ayano questioned, her heart full of curiosity. Smiling as they neared the village, Osamu replied. "I'm going to ask her father an important question". "Osamu, I knew you liked Sada, but I never knew you'd go out of your way to prove yourself in such a direct manner" Chiyoko spoke. "Yeah, me neither, but if this will allow me to prove I'm worthy, then I'll gladly do it. I just hope he isn't as I imagined him..." Osamu spoke in a low tone. "Aniue !" responded Ayame and Asami at the same time. "You can do it big brother!" Ayame said. "Yeah, our brother never backs down!" Asami added. "Osamu, regardless of what happens, but make sure you come back to us in one piece. I don't want to have to save your butt again!" Kamiko spoke, alluding to the last time she had to get him out of trouble with father. Smiling while carrying Ayano on his shoulders, they arrived at the gates of Tsukimiyako. Walking into the village, they managed through the streets and made their way to the exquisite building that the Soga stayed in. Osamu then looked back at his mother, before she looked at him and smiled, nodding. Osamu then knocked on the door, expecting someone to answer. It was a just another afternoon, a gentle breeze swept through the city of Tsukimiyako. The capital was as lively as ever. Children playing, animals running around and businesses thriving. While not the only city that resided on the moon, it was one of the most known and the largest. Not even twenty years prior, the very lands the city stood on could be compared to a wasteland. A lone man walked, his short white hair swayed in the gentle breeze. This man, has seen the village in its infancy "no matter how many time I return, this city is really something" he thought to himself as he continued to walk through the streets. "I wonder how everyone is doing, it has been a while since we all have gotten together. This is going to be something". Moving closer to his destination, he could see several people standing at the door to his house. They were people how he has never seen, "hello" he simply stated as he approached them. Upon hearing the voice, Chiyoko was the first to turn around, as she remember observing the man talking to Raido X in the past. "Hello Kaname." Chiyoko spoke as her the rest of the family turned around. Looking at the man's blues eyes, Ayano simply stared at them as she held Osamu's hand. As Osamu layed eyes on the man, visions resurfaced from deep within his mind. Unlike last time, as the mans might showed itself from the vision, he didn't feel dizzy, nor did he drop to one knee. Osamu kept his composure, he knew it was time and he knew he was ready. "Hello Kaname. I'm Osamu and I came to your place of residence to ask you a question. This will likely shock you, but I figured it'd be best to just come to you directly. "I'd like to challenge you to a battle, not to prove that I'm better than you, but to prove that I can stand by Sada's side." he spoke with uttermost determination and focus. Osamu had his mind made up and he was ready for the next step in his life, proving himself worthy of calling himself a true man. He felt that part of this process is being able to hold his own against the father of a young woman he was interested in, and he would try his hardest to see it through. Based on the rumors and visions he heard and recieved, he knew it wouldn't be easy, and that his chances of even winning were slim, even if he tried, but if he could show evidence to the most influential man in Sada's life that he could protect her in the face of nearly impossible odd, he knew he would surely be able to protect more than just her or himseld, but his own family, village and even the world. "Osamu-kun! This man looks very tough, are you sure you want to challenge him?" Ayame asked. "Yeah big brother! Are you sure you can stand up to him?" Asami asked as well. Before Osamu could give an answer, Ayano, the youngest of all his sisters, turned around and looked at her older sisters with disgust. "How can you all just doubt our big brother! If there's anyone I believe in, its definitely him, so while you too keep questioning him, I'll cheer for him the entire time until he does pull through!" Ayano stated, believing in her brothers skills. The speech made Osamu smile, and got him pumped up, should Kaname actually accept his request. The white haired man, simply listened to the request of the young man that stood in front of him. Not moving a muscle, his gaze sifted to each member of the man's family that stood in front of him as if he was analyzing them. Waiting for the young man to finish asking his question, "I see, so you are this Osamu that I keep hearing about from my sisters. The same Osamu that seems interested in Sada" he simply and calmly stated "interesting" he added as he looked at the man, with his blue eyes seemingly peering into the man's very soul. "While that is an interesting request, you have directed it to the wrong person. The man you are looking for is my father. I am Hiroaki, Sada's older brother" Hiroaki stated as he walked passed the group of people to the door. If Sada and her mother could be mistaken for sisters or even twins , the same could be said about Hiroaki and his father. The two appearing nearly identical to one another. Hirokai opened the door to his house, as he did several individuals could be seen running around in the distance "come on in, I'm sure father is around here somewhere" he added as he walked into the house. Walking into the house, he could see, standing in the distance looking out into the backyard the matriarch of the family, Takeko Nakano. Her silver hair reflecting the light of the sun "hello mother" Hiroaki stated, "It's about time you made it back Hiroaki" Takeko stated as she turn around. Her violet colored eyes focusing on her son, before shifting over to the people that stood behind him "well if it isn't Osamu and his family. welcome to our little home" she stated as with a smile. "Where is father, this man has a question for him?" Chiyoko and her kids kindly entered the gorgeous home, taking in all of its details as well as its vast area. "Hello Takeko. It's a pleasure to see you again!" Osamu stated as he smiled at her presence. "Ayano simply gazed at the elegant features of Takeko's clothing. "Mother, she's so beautiful!" Ayano said as she smiled at the woman before her. Chiyoko chuckled. "She seems to like you a lot Takeko." she said as she smiled at the wonderful outlook Ayano typically has on the people she meets. Chiyoko gently approached Takeko and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Chiyoko Otsutsuki, and I'm their mother. Thanks for inviting us into you lovely home" Chiyoko stated. Meanwhile, Asami analyzed Hiroaki muscular arms and handsome face as she blushed. Looking around, Ayame could see this out of the corner of her eye. "Asami! What are you doing!" We are here to meet Kaname with Osamu, not stare at his son..." she spoke to her sister telepathically. "Despite this, Asami couldn't help it. Kamiko simply looks at the backyard from where she was while Kamiyo just stood in an appropriate manner, just like a gentlemen would with his hands straight by his side. "It is nice to meet you, Chiyoko" Takeko said as she smiled, reaching out and shacking Chiyoko's hand. "You have an interesting family", she stated with her eyes slightly shifting toward the young girl that was looking at Hiroaki then back at Chiyoko, "they seem to be at that age" she added, chucking a bit. "Anyways, make yourselves at home. I would have introduced my children, though you just missed them" she states as she looked at Hiroaki "well you have already met my handsome man here" she added as she quickly grabbed and hugged him. She rubbed her cheek against his he tried to pull away, he sighed with as he just phased though her arms "ah don't be like that, I haven't seen you have months" Takeko stated as she frowned. "Now is not the time, mother. Where is father?" Hiroaki asked as he looked around the house. "Last time I checked he was playing Space-time tag with Mika. You know how those two are when they play" she stated "they should be finishing up soon". Not even moments after finishing her sentence, a small child appeared in the middle of the room. She quickly looked around then vanished as soon as she appeared "well there is Mika, now where is Kaname?" Takeko questioned, waiting from him to appear. Once again Mika appeared in the room in front of Hiroaki "uncle" she yelled, jumping on him. Hiroaki smiled "You've grown" he stated as she held on to him tightly "would you tell father that he is need?" he asked her. Nodding, Mika quickly vanished only to reappear within Hiroaki's arms moments later "I told him" she stated with a smile. "Well this is interesting" Kaname said as he simply appeared as is he just walked through an invisible door, "it has been a while my son" he added before noticing the others within his living room. He turned to face them, "well this is something" he stated "I didn't think you would come all the way out here "Chiyoko" he added as the gaze of his cold blue eyes focused on Osamu "we meet again" he said to the young man. "Hello, Kaname. I haven't seen you since Raido was still with us. May he rest in peace." She said. "Without wasting any time, Osamu turned and faced Kaname, with a look of persistance and determination within his fiery blue eyes. "I would like to challenge you to to a battle. What I seek is not in winning, but to prove my worth of being able to stand by Sada's side." he stated as he hair got about much longer. "I've developed feelings for her, but as a young man, I could never hope to love her if I couldn't protect her when she needs it, so I came here today in hopes of proving myself capable of the duty" he added as his horns, a signature trait of his heritage, blossomed forth and revealed themselves as they curled backwards behind his head. Looking up, none of Osamu's sisters nor his brother have ever seen his horns before, save for Kamiko, when the two were growing up. "Osamu..." Kamiko thought. Ayano quickly hid by Chiyoko's side as she grabbed her hand. In responce, Chiyoko picked her up and held her within her arms. Ayane and Asami only looked in amazement at their brothers appearance. "Osamu is giving off an ominous chakra frequency..." Chiyoko thought as she could feel it. It was certainly faint, but she knew everyone within the room could feel it. "I see" Kaname said, listening to the request of Osamu, watching as his horns appeared. He remained unfazed, his cold blue eyes simply peering at the Osamu. "So you have came to my home today so that we can prove to me that you are able to stand by my daughter's side, to be there in her time of need and protect her when she cannot protect herself. I can respect you coming here, that takes a lot of will" Kaname simply stated. "Well well, isn't this something" Takeko stated as her gaze stayed on Osamu for a moment before shifting to he husband. "You say you have feeling for her, whether or not she returns those feelings is up to her. However, since you came all this way to seek my approval. Then I will accept your challenge, though I will not go easy on you" Kaname said, turning around. A black portal opened in front of Kaname within moments of him turning around "come" he said as he walked through the portal. Excitedly Mika jumped from Hiroaki's arms and into the portal, shacking his head Hiroaki followed her. "Well, after you" Takeko stated, motioning for the family to enter the portal. "Osamu isn't....." Chiyoko thought as she tried to clear her mind. Watching the portal open up within space as well as the young woman passing through it, Ayame and Asami were the first ones in, dshing straight into the hole. Osamu walked in behind them before Kamiko and Kamiyo trailed behind him. "Mother, what's that?!" Ayano asked as she quickly gripped Chiyoko's dress at its sudden appearance, being qiuite frightened at the construct. "It's just a portal dear, which will take us where we will be going. Mommy won't let it harm you, I promise." Chiyoko stated with a small, attempting to cheer her youngest daughter up so they could go through. "Okay! Let's go!" the young girl said before being picked up by Chiyoko and carried into the portal. With everyone entering the portal, and Takeko following suit the portal vanished. One the other side of the portal was a rather unique world. This world appearing as a vast desert as far as the eye can see, debris of earth floats through the air. The most notable part of this world where the several planet and moon like objects in the sky, ranging from the size of a small village to the size of an actual planet. "Welcome to my training dimension" Kaname stated as he stood, looking at Osamu and his family. "No matter how many times I come here I'm still intrigued by it" Hiroaki said as he looked for Mika who was running around playing in the sand. "This is where we will do battle, that way no one else will get involved or maybe injured" Kaname added. "Acknowledged." Osamu replied to Kaname as he smiled. Looking at the unique landscape, he hasn't seen anything quite like this since he first trained in his mother's dimensions. "This place brings back memories of when I train in my mother's dimensions." Osamu stated as stepped forward. Chiyoko took the children to a rather harmless looking area before sitting in the lotus position and holding Ayano, as the other children, simply sat down in the lotus position and levitated. Ayano was so excited that she couldn't utter a word, attempting to take in all the features of her surroundings. "Mother, you have dimensions?" Ayame stated. "Yes I to sweet heart, ten of them" Chiyoko said as she smiled. "That's quite amazing mother. I never knew you were so creative" Kamiko added. "Well, I had to become a tough yound woman after my mother passed away, and my father helped me through it." she stated. "Now it's my training was any good to Osamu." she stated. Ayano simply smiled while Asami gazed at Hiroaki from a distance. Kamiyo simply stood up and gazed at his brother from afar. "Please don't let me down Osamu..." he thought. With a sudden light thrust of his leg muscles, Osamu was about five-hundred feet away from his previous position. Landing on a tall cliff, Osamu turned around and gazed at Kaname. "This is your dimension, so you have the honors of preforming the first move." Osamu said as he looked on. Sada had been performing various training exercises, her eyes focused on an invisible opponent as she swung her sword with a fluid if not poetic motion. She had zoomed on the details of the blade, monitoring the minute disturbances caused by her sword cleaving through the air. Satisfied that her swordsmanship had once again become cleaner to the point of barely disturbing the surrounding atmosphere, Sada relaxed before preparing to create a shadow clone to battle with. It was at that point her still activated dōjutsu noted a blip in the dimension before watching her father, mother, brother, and niece enter along with the Osamu and his family. She turned around, deactivating her dōjutsu while taking in the parade of individuals. "What are you doing here?" Sada asked curiously, the tip of her sword resting on the ground's surface. Seeing that he was clear to talk to Sada, he responded to her. "I'm challenging your father to prove that I am capable of standing by your side Sada. I love you Sada. When I fought Jigoku several years ago, and was fatally injured, my life began flashing before my eyes. All the moments we shared, all the times we talked back and fourth, even that time I almost got caught sneaking up to your window the second time around, I knew we shared something for one another, but I never got a chance to express or even show you how much I cared about you. Today, I'm willing to put my very life on the line to show your father that I am capable of standing by your side Sada." he responded to Sada, interdimensionally on the mental level. Looking at Kaname, Osamu stood ready. Simultaneously looking at several planets, Osamu was amazed at the dimensions unique laws ad amazing beauty, unlike anything he's seen in the past. "Well that is the gist of it" Kaname said as he looked his daughter, who he forgot was training in this dimension. "Since we are already here, let us get his started" he stated as he snapped his fingers teleporting Sada to her mother's side. "This is going to be a interesting battle" Takeko said as she clapped her hands together "I guess I will setup a defensive measure, just in case things get out of hand" a small sphere formed in between her hand as she pulled them apart. Completely pulling them apart, the sphere encompassed the entire group "That should be good" she added as her gaze fell back to her husband, who returned his gaze back to Osamu. "Now, we can get this underway" Kaname said as he raised his hand, channeling wind chakra into it. He swiftly brought it down releasing a gale toward Osamu. As the gale traveled, it gathered and pushed the debris in the sky among with it. Osamu kept his composure as he simply stood there. As the massive wind and debris came his way, a flurry of confined shockwaves appeared around him as it shattered the debris while dissipating the impacting winds as the stray groups of hair on his head simply moved slightly. This protective force was the work of a self refined fighting style, which also happened to be his signature taijutsu style; Fuhenken, otherwise known as the Omnipresent Fist. Osamu quickly formed an unusual handsign, not of the conventional hand signs associated with Ninjutsu. Forming his hands into what appeared to be a triangle formation with his index fingers crossed, Osamu exhaled. Holding his hand out, the sword that was within its sheath was suddenly in his clenched grasp. "Let's dance!" Osamu stated as he dashed towards Kaname. Category:Great's Play of Words